An Exception
by Meee
Summary: Because there are so many JOCs or WOCs out there, I decided to write something different. Very different. Just read it and find out! One-shot ficlet.


A/N: After seeing so very many stories in which a OFC falls in love with Jack or Will, I've decided to write something different. Trust me, it's different. I personally haven't seen anything like it on FF.net. What is so different? Read to find out. CLUE: It has a lot to do with Elizabeth.  
  
I'm just planning on this to be a short little ficlet, to shut up the idea in my head. I don't really have a plot.  
  
Disclaimer: No. Just no.  
  
****  
  
We walked up to the front door of the Turner household on a sunny day in August. Well, technically, it was the Turner/Swann household, seeing as Will and Elizabeth weren't married yet. Jack rapped sharply on the door and stood back, smiling at me, showing all of his gold teeth.  
  
"You'll love 'em, mate," he said. I had no idea how right he was.  
  
I could hear someone running down the stairs to answer the door. They swung it open to reveal a beautiful young woman with golden hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Jack! I'm so glad you're finally here!" She cried, pulling my companion into a hug. He returned it.  
  
"Wonderful to see yeh, 'Liz," he replied. He held her at arms length, taking in the sight of her. She was, without a doubt, gorgeous. Her curly locks fell past her shoulders, her lips were full and pink, and her dress accentuated all the right places.  
  
"Likewise. Will should be home soon. Come in?" She offered, standing back from the doorway. Jack entered, and I followed. As I walked past the women I could smell her. Strawberries.  
  
"Well, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked, once we were all seated in the kitchen. Jack bounced up from his chair and pointed to me. Took him long enough to introduce us.  
  
"Of course. This is Alex Smith. Alex, Elizabeth." We shook hands, and I was surprised to find that she had a strong grip, nothing like most Governor's daughters. Most had weak, fragile handshakes. Hers was firm and real.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she said, smiling. Her smile was intoxicating, like some of Jack's best rum.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, miss," I replied, kissing her hand. Her smile wavered a little, and she took her hand back. At that moment the door burst open, revealing a tall man with dark hair and simple clothes.  
  
"Jack! You're here!" he said, dropping his things. Jack stood up and embraced him when he got to the kitchen.  
  
"Who's your friend?" He asked, sitting down. He looked friendly, and like he worked very hard at what he did. I respected that.  
  
"My name is Alex Smith," I said, extending my hand. He took it, then he winked at me. Winked!  
  
"Will Turner. Having fun with Captain Sparrow, Alex?" He asked, taking Elizabeth's hand in his own. I felt a sharp pang of jealously run through me.  
  
"He's definitely different than anyone I've ever worked for," I replied. It was the truth- Sparrow was a trip.  
  
"Now now, no bashing your Captain, Alex," Jack laughed.  
  
"No. Of course not," I said, winking at Elizabeth. Will must have noticed too, because they both laughed at the same time.  
  
We talked for a while, about various things. Mostly it was just catching up. But when the adventure with the Black Pearl came up, I was able to fill in many holes that Jack had left out. Specifically exactly what had happened on that island.  
  
I was pleased, as I'm sure Will was as well, to find out that absolutely nothing happened. They sat around drinking rum until Jack passed out and Elizabeth made a signal and they were picked up. That made me admire the girl even more. She was beautiful and smart. Wonderful combo. With all that, combined with her beauty and charm, I found myself falling in love with her.  
  
As it neared dinnertime, Jack took me aside. In a hushed voice, he said, "You've got something for Elizabeth, don't yeh?"  
  
I looked down and could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. "Is it that obvious?" I said, staring at him again. He sighed, then nodded.  
  
"Listen mate, I'm only telling yeh this because I don't want yeh to be hurt." He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my green eyes with his brown ones. "Elizabeth is happy with her dear Will. They'll be married soon."  
  
I sighed sadly. "I know. She's just so beautiful, though."  
  
"Aye, she is. Will is a lucky man," he commented, looking into the kitchen. I followed his gaze and saw the couple engaging in some serious lip action.  
  
"I wish they'd get a room," I commented, feeling oddly dejected.  
  
Jack just stared at me, before shaking his head. "I hope yeh realize that it never would 'ave worked in the first place. Elizabeth likes men."  
  
I looked down at my chest, where my shirt was pushed forward. Then I examined my hands. A woman's hands. After a while, I spoke.  
  
"She could have made an exception."  
  
***  
  
Ok, I think that's it. Do you get it? Alex is a girl. She has a crush on Liz, not Will or jack. In short, she's gay. Different? Yes. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
